deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lunatic Cultist VS. The Enchantress
Description Terraria VS. Shovel Knight! This fight puts two awesome characters experienced with the likes of sorcery up against Each other. This would be none other than the Lunatic Cultist from Terraria fighting the Enchantress from Shovel Knight! Interlude Death Battle introduction theme Wiz: Power. A source of great and significant energy. Boomstick: It can be use in the hands of good and awesomeness, where heroes can kick ass and use it in the right of defense towards society! Wiz: Or, they can corrupt others, turning them into nothing but devious and evil entities, and to make them nothing but power hungry and/or just to turn them completely insane! Boomstick: These two users of magic are prime examples for enhanced power! Wiz: The Lunatic Cultist, the insane leader of The Dungeon Coven! Boomstick: And The Enchantress, the tyrannical forerunner of The Order of no Quarter! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. The Lunatic Cultist of Terraria would be shown on the screen. Wiz: The land of Terraria, a land filled with various occurrences of magic. Boomstick: From your golden rabbits to your planet destroying moon gods, the land sustains many fun yet dangerous things! Wiz: Which... Is just that. The lands of Terraria are very untamed and could be exceedingly dangerous at times, whether it be from abominable threats, numerous invasions, unpredictable events, and a lot more. would be The Dungeon, filled with skeletrons Boomstick: Hey, at least this masturbation dungeon full of necrophiliac skeletons seems safe! Wiz: Uh, speaking of which, the dungeon is the go-to location of a small gathering known as The Dungeon Coven, a group of cultists who have praise and respect towards a powerful lord within the Terraria universe known as Moon Lord. Boomstick: But besides Moon Lord, The Coven's leader is another powerful being, who is referred to as the nutorious Lunatic Cultist! Wiz: Indeed, who is a humanoid figure within the appearance similar to that of a Plague doctor. Boomstick: Ugh, don't be telling me THIS guy is going to be annoying me about the Pestilence too! Like that other Plague doctor! Good thing the SCP Foundation took care of him... Wiz: The array of attacks the cultist has is quite expansive, and powerful. It spreads from simple fire manipulation, to a huge degree of danmaku even. Terrarian would fight the Cultist, attempting to slay it with a gun and Yo-yo Boomstick: It should also be noted that the guy is durable as hell! I mean look at him, he can tank multiple gunshots and hits from a supernatural Yo-yo's! Wiz: Supernatural... Yo-yos'? Boomstick: Yeah! Look at this guy throw a Yoyo 20 feet up in there air! That's how long I erect my DI--''' Wiz: ANYWAYS!.. The Cultist can form attacks such as Fire balls, Lightning strikes, summoning, ice manipulation, duplication, to even bringing out a dragon to fight for him, and what brings it even further is that all of this doubles once he's at half health, as he grows more furious. '''Boomstick: Not to mention the guy is fast as hell! From teleportation to just movement in general. Though, all the power he sustains isn't that suprising, since it's been implied that he absorbed a portion of Moon Lord's power, a literal god! But seriously, can anything beat this guy!? Wiz: It depends on who's up against him, for those who fight him are willing to have a tough time in battle.. However. Though he a very powerful sorcerer of energy and might, that doesn't mean quite mean he's unstoppable. He does have his own limits, especially for being what he is, a lunatic.He's insane and crazy. Boomstick: This points out that he could lose control of his power, and with being a lunatic, he's bound to not actually form any portrayal of common sense! Wiz: Just like you? Boomstick: Hey! Only half of that is true! Wiz: But, despite the fact that he can lose his temper quite quickly, the Lunatic Cultist is one who is not wanting to be messed with, his significant power is bound to kill anything if he had the rage to, including a full powered Terrarian at their peak even, who was enough to kill Moon Lord. Boomstick: I guess it's safe to say that for a sadistic cultist, he's going to screw you up! of The Lunatic Cultist appearing on screen, absorbing power and laughing afterwards. The Enchantress opening intro to Shovel Knight would play! Wiz: Long ago, the lands were untamed and roamed by legendary adventurers! Of all knights, none shined brighter than Shovel Knight and Shield Knight! Boomstick: However, their travels together soon ended once they entered the Tower of Fate! A literal tower of nothing but death traps and weird slime ninjas! Wiz: Shovel Knight that day lost his love, Shield Knight. After this, he retired the likes of a knight, and mostly did everyday tasks ordinary town folk would do, such as farming. Because of the loss of Shield Knight, this put Shovel Knight into a gruesome state of depression. Boomstick: But, what Shovel Knight was so oblivous about was the fact that Shield Knight was still alive!.. Just in the form a much more evil entity. This more evil version of Shield Knight was known as The Enchantress! Wiz: Correct you are, Shield Knight was provided corrupted power from the Tower of Fate, turning her into a completely different person with full on significant power. Boomstick: To expand on her evil doings, she decided to make a group of devious knights known as the Order of no Quarter, and to take over the land by summoning a large dark cloud over almost the entire region! Giving her the infamous recognition as the tyrannical beast she is! Wiz: It's quite obvious to as of why she's seen as this powerful, because she is. She can fire multiple fiery purple orbs at once, and move a great speeds, attempting to ram into who she is fighting! Boomstick: Not to mention she can create her own!.. Blazey inferno fire thing, where she can seen multiple purple flames from the ground up in the air! Wiz: While it may not seem like much, she does this incredibly fast, which gives her a massive advantage, raging speeds. If anything, she's one furious tyrant! Boomstick: Man.. She's a woman of my style! Wiz: You still say that after the last 7 women you dated dumped you? Boomstick: I at least had sex with 3 of them!.. And gave them HIV in the process. Wiz: TMI! But along with that, most people within the land are oblivous to The Enchantress' final and true form, The Remnant of Fate. Boomstick: Holy shit! We went from sexy woman to weird monster hybrid thing! Wiz: The Remnant is much more power than before! It can summon much more projectiles striking at faster speeds than her previous form! Boomstick: The might and will she sustains is so powerful, she makes freakin' pillars collapse in the process of the attempt to ram into something! Wiz: Though.. The Ehanctress is powerful enough as she is, she does have downside. Due to her enhancement of power, she tends to act quite haughty against any of her foes, sometimes underestimating them as well. For example she barely saw anything special about Shovel Knight before their duel, who took on the seven knights within the Quarter.. Boomstick: This would make her not expect her foes true potential and power, and could go easy on them within first glance! Wiz: She's lost in a battle a total of three ''times, once against Shovel Knight, and twice against one of the knights from the Order of no Quarter, who are all presumably not as powerful as the Enchantress herself. '''Boomstick: However, despite her arrogant ways, she tends to put a good fight with anyone she stumbles! As long as she executes her powers fairly, this is no enchantress to laugh at!' Wiz: And in the fate of tyranny, The Enchantress succeeds all of that in one go! Knight and Shield Knight would than defeat The Remnant of Fate, killing it DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tF5EllHlXxQ Terraria overworld theme plays. A total of 4 cultists would make their arrival to the dungeon for their Dungeon Coven. Two Cultists being Lunatic Devotes, and the other two being Blue Cultist Archers. The Cultist archers kept look out, as the two Devotes would kneel, praising to the Mysterious Tablet, enhanced with mystic power. Suddenly... Furious lightning would clash and rubmle, as a woman in a dark cloak would float amongst the cultists! This was revealed to be none other than The Enchantress! [The music would change, forming a much more intense aspect to the environment!] The Enchantress would strike the two Devotes with purple fiery orbs, killing them instantly. The two Archer Cultist would shoot arrows towards The Enchantress. She dodges swiftly, flying towards and back with them, attempting a ram, which turned out successfully, as the two archers were killed. The Enchantress: Tsk tsk tsk. Such simple and fiendish fools, attempting to slay one with great power. Nevermore.. The Mysterious Tablet is right there, a tablet that sustains a portion of power that belongs to that of a powerful lord, all soon to belong to me! As The Enchantress approaches the Tablet, she heard a very unusual sound coming from a very unusual individual. She turns, as she spots The Lunatic Cultist! He holds his arm out, as the power from the Mysterious Tablet would be absorbed by him! The Enchantress: Such disappointment and stupidity amongst myself! Who are you, answer me at once, or consequences WILL be held you knave! The Lunatic Cultist looks at her, growling, his hand would ignite fire. The Enchantress: Hmph!.. Very well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get, you knave! FIGHT! [Music once again changing, to feel the battle mood.] The Lunatic Cultist attacks immediately, sending an twirling ice ball towards her way, shooting sharp and pointy ice sicles towards her! The Enchantress swiftly dodges, as she shoots fiery orbs which hit the Cultist on impact! The Cultist would growl, as he sends his own fire balls towards her, which hit on impact, injuring her. He then flies up in the air, summoning an electrical orb, striking The Enchantress down with lightning bolts! The Enchantress: Deguh! Not bad for bird beaked freak! But your power is not in any way superior to mine! The Enchantress would fly at great speeds, attempting to ram herself into The Lunatic Cultist. The Cultist dodges by teleportation, knowing his location, The Enchantress would then shoot fiery orbs towards him, hitting him! The Cultist gets hit, growling. He would disappear and then reappear not too shortly afterwards, summoning clones of himself along with a circular disc, which twirls in place. The Enchantress would ignorantly shoot the three with her orbs, the clones vanish, in the result of a purple dragon flying out of the disc rapidly attacking The Enchantress! She'd get hit and injured here and there, but then attempts to slay the dragon. The Cultist would not give in anytime soon, he then shoots ancient light projectiles towards The Enchantress, hitting her on attack. She would circle around The Cultist, bombarding him with a huge array of fireballs. Afterwards, she'd summon a fire point, causing a flamey inferno to damage The Cultist. Who then escapes, summoning another electrical orb which strike The Enchantress with lightning! She would grunt in pain, attemtping to recover quickly and swiftly, but to no avail, as The Cultist would then shoot multpile Fireball projectiles towards her, which would be sustained with the charm of a scream! .. Smoke filled the area, with The Lunatic Cultist still standing. Prediciting what for what it seems, The Cultist sighs, ready to make his departure, until.. An entity with fairly large size would appear in the area, being the Remnant of Fate. Remnant of Fate: You may seem like you're on in charge, one who thinks you're superior in command, but you do not know the power I sustain, nor will accomplish! The Cultist would growl, and then roar, at this point, furious and enraged! The Enchantress would shoot circular projectiles towards The Lunatic Cultist, attempting to damage him, which would work for the first few clashes of each projectile, but then dodge swiftly afterwards. The Cultist would shoot multiple fireballs at The Enchantress, damaging it. It then would shoot many projectiles out from its mouth, attacking The Cultist, damaging him. The Cultist would reappear, quickly summoning a dragon, as it attacks The Enchantress, doing fair damage, but then desummoned afterwards via pain caused from The Enchantress The Cultist then attempts to strike her with lightning bolts, Only for her to quickly dodge and ram into The Cultist! The Cultist gets off track, flying up in the air, he was weaker than before, but not quite finished! The Cultist would shoot multiple projectiles at The Enchantress, ranging from Fireballs, to ice sicles, and ancient lights! Most of these impacts would strike it, severely damaging it. However, The Enchantress would then ram into The Cultist once more, stunning it place! It then shoots multiple orbs at The Cultist from its mouth, damaging it! After that, he would seemingly explode, as smoke fades the area! .. It all seemed silent... Until.. A dragon would fly right through The Enchantress, damaging it! The true Lunatic Cultist would then reappear behind The Enchantress! It would summon an electrical orb, striking a lightning bolt straight through The Enchantress' head and skull, making it explode! Shortly after, The Encahntress would then crumble and demolish, exploding afterwards. With all of this, a Laughing Lunatic Cultist would sustain, as he claims his victory against the tyrannical Enchantress! K.O! Lunatic Cultist was shown, traumatizing NPCs and animals within the land's region, as blood would drip from The Enchantress' remain for a body at the dungeon. Results Boomstick: Wow, that was intense! Especially for a hot magical girl in my league! Wiz: These two had a very steady and overall deadly fight, and sure The Enchantress had more control over her powers than The Lunatic Cultist, the Cultist outmatched The Enchantress in almost every way possible. Boomstick: By outmatching her, he simply had a bigger array of attacks and destructive capacity compared to The Enchantress! Wiz: Correct, even when The Enchantress was in her true form, The Lunatic Cultist was still staying strong, as within this point, he was literally outraged with power. Boomstick: I guess The Enchantress had no chance against an insane lunatic.. Wiz: The winner, is The Lunatic Cultist! Battle. Category:Terraria vs Shovel Knight themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:EMagoIorSouI Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles